


Как стихийное бедствие

by snow_leopard



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_leopard/pseuds/snow_leopard
Summary: Лен становится мета-человеком весьма неожиданным способом, да и силы его проявляются в первый раз весьма интересным путем.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Natural Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834713) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



> От переводчика: это в некотором роде АУ относительно второй половины второго сезона.

Барри не мог победить Зума в одиночку. Он всегда это знал. Но усилий и помощи Циско, Кейтлин, Гарри и остальных тоже было недостаточно. Им нужны была настоящая команда, в которой были бы и те, кто работает «в поле», и те, кто обеспечивает поддержку из мозгового центра. Барри думал, что в конце концов придется обратиться к Оливеру, тем более что с Демиэном Дарком разобрались. Но он и представить не мог, что помощь внезапно придет от Капитана Холода.

Снарт и еще несколько человек, которых Барри знал в той или иной степени, объединились вместе с человеком из будущего, чтобы предотвратить возрождение Вандала Сэвиджа. Барри не совсем понимал, что они делают, просто слышал кое-что от Рэя, когда группа оказалась в Централ-Сити. Но когда в следующий раз Барри случайно столкнулся с ними, ему пришлось попросить о помощи.

Вскоре они снова отправлялась в свое путешествие сквозь время, но именно времени у них было достаточно, и они могли потратить несколько дней на помощь Команде Флэша. 

Только Рип Хантер воздержался от участия, не желая еще сильнее вмешиваться в ход времени, оставив остальным право самим выбирать, как они повлияют на свое настоящее.

Барри полагал, что Снарт и Мик Рори посмеются и скажут «желаем повеселиться, малец», но они первыми вызвались помочь.

— Ты только укажи на него, Флэш, — сказал Мик. — С удовольствием устрою замыкание этой свечке зажигания за то, что пакостит в нашем городе.

— Он восприимчив к холоду, как и ты? — спросил Снарт.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Барри, немного шокированный их энтузиазмом.

— Тогда давай сделаем дело, Скарлет. Пришла пора рассчитаться с этим фетишистом-недоспидстером.

Барри был не совсем уверен, как именно, но самое главное — у него была команда, и более многочисленная, чем он рассчитывал. И уже через несколько часов они работали над планом устранения Зума. Даже Лиза присоединилась к ним, когда Снарт сообщил ей, что вернулся в город.

— Что, понравилось играть в героя? — мимоходом бросил Барри Снарту.

Тот лишь пожал плечами, криво усмехнулся и ответил:

— На этом много не заработаешь.

Ни подтверждение, ни отрицание. Но Барри и это устраивало. Он готов был принять любую помощь.

Он мало спал с тех пор — ну, с того дня, когда Зум сломал ему позвоночник, а после того как Пэтти уехала, все стало хуже. Кошмары становились все мрачнее. Ему не удавалось избегать Зума. Попытки сразиться с ним оканчивались поражением. Но наконец, наконец-то Барри почувствовал, что у них появился шанс покончить с Зумом раз и навсегда, и избавить Барри от бессонных ночей.

Сперва все шло точно по плану. Все были на местах, и всё устроено так, чтобы поймать Зума внутри клетки Фарадея, которую построили Рэй и Циско. Они надеялись, что клетка хотя бы немного замедлит его, и Зум окажется в ловушке. Запасные планы B, C и D тоже были готовы к исполнению. Команда вооружилась дротиками, которые в прошлый раз на короткое время смогли замедлить Зума. И плюс планировалась атака с воздуха с участием Ястреба, Орлицы и Огненного Шторма.

Чего Барри не мог предвидеть, когда они заманивали Зума в клетку, да и никто не мог, — что тот затащит туда Снарта быстрее, чем его достанет выстрел из криопушки. Зум, сжимая когтями горло Снарта, стоял напротив Барри, провоцируя захлопнуть ловушку.

Барри подготовился к тому, что Зум нацелится на его родных и друзей, поэтому сделал так, что Джо, Айрис и самые близкие люди находились как можно дальше от места действия. Но он оказался не готов к тошнотворному чувству, возникшему при виде Снарта, которого Зум оторвал от земли. Человека, по которому Барри сох, но никогда не думал, что его влюбленность выльется во что-то кроме ребяческого восхищения. Человека, которого он считал потрясающим и по праву достойным восхищения, но лишь недавно начал доверять.

Теперь Барри верил ему, потому что Снарт подтвердил его правоту, показав себя героем во времени и пространстве вместе с командой, которая полагалась на него. Зум не имел права вставать на его пути, когда сам Снарт наконец-то поверил в себя.

Поэтому Барри заколебался и не подал сигнал захлопнуть ловушку, закрыть клетку и отрезать Зуму путь к бегству. Ведь тогда Снарт останется внутри. Барри не мог этого допустить. Не мог больше никем жертвовать.

Но Снарт не дал ему выбора. Барри замешкался, оставил Зуму проход, потому что был слишком взволнован и не мог принять трудное решение, так что Снарт сделал это за него.

— Такой маленький человечек вмешался в схватку богов, — поддел Зум и сжал пальцы на горле Снарта, держа его на весу. Он медленно опустил его так, чтобы ноги коснулись земли, и тот судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Он по-прежнему мог пошевелить лишь одной рукой, которой вцепился в хватку Зума, а другой тянулся к пушке.

— Зум, прошу тебя! — крикнул Барри, уже зная, что выбора у него не осталось, что он не был достаточно быстрым, никогда не будет. Дверь в клетку позади него — единственный способ навсегда остановить Зума, а Барри буквально застыл на месте.

— Скажи мне, Флэш, когда твой враг начал так много для тебя значить? — произнес Зум, и снова перевел свой устрашающий взгляд на Снарта. — Скажешь что-то напоследок?

— Только... одно, — прохрипел Снарт, уверенно сжимая криопушку, только палец лежал не на спусковом крючке, а на другой кнопке. Барри все понял, как только Снарт посмотрел на него сквозь очки холодными голубыми глазами и вдавил кнопку. — Беги.

Пушка выпала из руки, и Барри видел, как она падает, словно в замедленной съемке — самой ужасной замедленной из всех, что он видел с тех пор, как обрел силу скорости. Взрыв начался до того, как Барри успел развернуться.

Первая волна холода зацепила его у двери клетки, следующая оказалась быстрее и с силой толкнула вперед. Барри споткнулся, но продолжил бежать. Он бежал и бежал, пока не почувствовал, что позади больше нет ледяных языков. Он рухнул на землю и перекатился.

— Орлица, Огненный Шторм! — заорал он в микрофон, зная, что они были в радиусе поражения, когда взорвалась пушка.

— Мы в порядке! — отозвалась Кендра.

— Сара со мной! — добавил Джекс.

Последние волны от взрыва уже утихали. Барри поднялся и смотрел, как рассеивается огромная арка изо льда, оставляя после себя искры голубоватых молний и стеклянный блеск. К счастью, они построили клетку Фарадея на расстоянии от Централ-Сити и его жителей. Часть клетки была разрушена под воздействием холода, и громко ломалась, когда Барри, придя в себя, ринулся вперед, поскальзываясь и почти падая на льду, который раскинулся перед ним, словно каток.

Если бы Снарт выкинул такое в доме Барри, как угрожал когда-то, последствия были бы не такими разрушительными. Они с Циско поработали, чтобы увеличить поражающую силу для сражения с Зумом:

— Просто страховка, малыш, не стоит об этом беспокоиться.

Она не должна была понадобиться. Никто больше не должен был умереть из-за ошибок Барри. Никто. Особенно Снарт, которого бы здесь не было, если бы не Барри. Которому не пришлось бы отдать свою жизнь ради спасения остальных, спасения города, спасения Барри. Если бы Барри не уговорил его.

Барри пронесся сквозь нагромождения льда и скрипящие, разваливающиеся куски металла клетки. Он знал, что это бессмысленно, знал, что безнадежно, но он должен был увидеть своими глазами правду, которую не готов был принять. Правду, которая скручивала внутренности тугим узлом. Которую он не хотел принять. 

— Флэш, что происходит? — отчаянно воскликнула Лиза по связи.

Барри не ответил, не смог. Он слышал, как она кричит на Рэя, требуя, чтобы тот перенес ее к брату, и продолжал искать.

В центре взрыва вспышки голубых молний все еще сверкали вокруг клочков черной ткани, обломков темной, почти черной замороженной окровавленной плоти. Зума больше не существовало, его разорвало на ледяные осколки взрывом холода, от которого Барри едва удалось убежать, даже мгновенно рванув с места. Снарт спас их всех.

Потом Барри заметил темное пятно знакомой синей парки. Взрыв отбросил ее в противоположную сторону, но она была цела. Куртка и штаны оказались разодраны, но тело осталось цело.

Барри медленно заскользил по льду. Его дыхание казалось слишком громким в тишине поля вокруг, которую нарушали только голоса, раздававшиеся по рации. Они просили его ответить, кричали друг на друга, спорили, когда он добрался до парки и опустился на колени. Он ухватился за плечо и, осторожно потянув, перевернул тело и... отпрянул, когда увидел, что с ним стало.

Замерзшее лицо, широко открытый от боли рот, покрытые льдом глаза смотрели в пустоту, напоминая об охраннике, которого Снарт когда-то оставил у ног Барри. Он так много сделал, чтобы загладить прошлые преступления и злые деяния, честно пытаясь стать чем-то большим. И вот он здесь, обреченный на ту же участь, на которую когда-то обрекал других.

Барри не успел открыть рот и втянуть воздух, как по его щекам потекли горячие слезы. 

— Зачем ты это сделал? — всхлипнул он, обращаясь к неподвижной, молчаливой фигуре. — Почему ты решил стать героем СЕЙЧАС? Зачем ты... это сделал?

Он резко сдвинул шлем назад, чтобы не слышать вопросов, которые загремели в его ушах, даже если это было несправедливо по отношению к Лизе, которая просто хотела знать, в порядке ли ее брат. Барри был не готов взвалить на себя ещё и это бремя. Он потянулся к ужасающему, покрытому льдом лицу Снарта, гораздо более целому и живому, чем лицо того охранника, но все равно пугающего сине-черного цвета.

Барри снял перчатку с правой руки. Он хотел ощутить холод и лед перед тем, как поверить, что Снарт на самом деле погиб. Что еще один человек умер из-за него. Он ожидал, что холод обожжет его. Но когда его рука коснулась щеки Снарта, по телу пробежала дрожь, как от электрошока, - наверное, отголосок энергии Зума? По крайней мере, это значило, что Барри мог дотронуться до Снарта, попрощаться с ним и попытаться передать, насколько сожалеет.

Крик Лизы прорезал тишину, раздавшись в шлеме Барри и за его спиной, когда Рэй в костюме Атома коснулся земли и поставил ее на ноги. Барри оглянулся и увидел, что она зажимает рот руками и в неверии качает головой, глядя на тело брата, покрытое льдом.  
Барри попытался остановить слезы, но они лишь потекли сильнее, когда он, захлебнувшись, попробовал сказать... что-нибудь, хотя бы дать ей понять, как он хотел, чтобы битва закончилась по-другому, но не смог произнести ни слова. Опять кто-то умер за него, кто-то другой стал героем, потому что он не был им.

Неожиданная хватка на его запястье испугала его так же, так и вздох, который раздался от тела Снарта. Сердце Барри бешено застучало, когда он развернулся и в ужасе уставился на Снарта, который вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, моргая сквозь лед.

Жив. Он был жив. И это было еще хуже, чем Барри мог представить — или, так он подумал сначала, решив, что Снарт доживает последние болезненные мгновения.

Он позволил Снарту взять себя за руку. Перчатка Снарта рассыпалась на кусочки, как ледяная корочка, и Барри рукой касался посиневшей кожи. Все тот же разряд холода и электричества прошел сквозь Барри, и он крепче сжал его руку. И медленно, глаза Снарта прояснились. Кажется, с них стаял лед, а сине-черный оттенок обмороженной кожи начал уступать нормальному телесному.

— Снарт! — в удивлении воскликнул Барри, едва сдерживая радость от происходящего и прижимаясь к человеку... к человеку, который спас Централ-Сити. — Ты сделал это. Ты убил Зума. Ты всех спас.

Лед уже стаял с одежды, хотя униформа по большей части была уничтожена взрывом. На ощупь он казался очень холодным, но не обжигающим. Прохлада, которая шла от него, казалась Барри, измученному и взмокшему в драке, почти приятной.

И он был жив, в сознании и медленно моргал. И каким-то образом не пострадал.

Снарт расслабился, лежа на покрытой льдом земле, хватка на руке Барри ослабела, взгляд стал отрешенным, уплывая в забытье. Единственные слова, которые он сумел произнести, глядя на Барри и свободной рукой коснувшись его лица, были «ты в порядке», а потом отключился.

***

 

— Как же он выжил? — спросила Лиза, когда они все собрались в СТАР Лабс.

Она настояла, чтобы Барри перенес её брата туда как можно скорее. Он и так собирался это сделать, но перед этим попросил Рэя еще раз подбросить Лизу, чтобы та оказалась в лаборатории вскоре после них. Другие участники сражения постепенно прибывали, сначала Огненный Шторм, потом Ястреб с Орлицей, потом Хитвейв и Белая Канарейка. Остальные уже были в командном центре.

Они уложили Снарта на больничную койку. Его парка и остальная одежда рассыпались, как бумажные, и большая часть исчезла еще по пути в лабораторию. Даже белье слетело с кожи, словно изморозь, и Кейтлин быстро накрыла его одеялом, перед тем как приступить к работе.

— Все его показатели — внутренняя температура тела и то, через что он прошел, — говорят о том, что он в состоянии глубокой гипотермии, но на коже нет видимых повреждений, а сердечный ритм лишь слегка учащен. Я бы сказала, он потерял сознание больше из-за травмы, полученной в результате взрыва, нежели от холода. Ерунда какая-то.

— Дело в Зуме, — предположил Джей, кивнув на Снарта, пока Кейтлин возилась с капельницей и кардиомонитором, потом привычно проверила кровяное давление, которое также оказалось только немного выше нормы.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Циско.

— Мы оба получили свою скорость от одного и того же взрыва ускорителя частиц на Земле-2, но наши способности никогда не были одинаковыми. Кто может утверждать, что его связь с силой скорости была такой же, как и у меня? Или что это вообще была одна и та же сила? Что бы ни было в нем, когда он... разлетелся на куски, возможно, частично передалось Снарту.

— Так он теперь... мета-человек? — спросила Лиза.

— Похоже на то, — сказала Кейтлин, снова поглядывая на показания. — Мы ничего не будем знать точно, пока не сделаем анализ крови. И нужно, чтобы он был в сознании, чтобы проверить, что с ним случилось. А пока хорошо, что он отдыхает. Но для больничной палаты тут слишком людно.

— Здесь не больничная палата, док, — проворчал Хитвейв.

— Это именно она, пока он мой пациент. Вы все можете остаться, но не здесь. Мне нужно работать. А когда он очнется, будет лучше, чтобы вокруг было как можно спокойнее.

Хоуки, Штейн и Джэкс, мрачно кивнув, вышли. Затем Сара уговорила Мика пойти с ней выпить, пока они ждут пробуждения Снарта. Лиза настояла на том, что останется, даже если придется спать на полу. Циско, уверив, что Снарт будет в порядке, отвел ее в комнату отдыха, принес воды, одеяло и подушку, если ей захочется спать.

Джей остался помочь Кейтлин с работой. Гарри, едва попрощавшись со всеми, исчез на цокольном этаже, чтобы вернуться домой через брешь и отыскать дочь там, где увидел ее Циско. Барри чувствовал себя слишком оцепеневшим и измотанным, чтобы поинтересоваться, увидятся ли они когда-нибудь снова. Он не хотел думать о завтрашнем дне после всего, что случилось сегодня.

Он обнял Айрис и Джо, сказал им, что в порядке и рад, что они оба в безопасности, и нет, он останется. Ему нужно быть здесь. Со Снартом. С остальными. Ему нужно было остаться, по крайней мере, пока Снарт не очнется. Они поняли его.

Сара и Мик наконец вернулись и устроились в комнате отдыха с Лизой. Затем к ним присоединился Циско, и устроили кучу малу, устроившись на диванах и креслах. Джей и Кейтлин бодрствовали дольше, но вскоре отправились в другую комнату, где можно было подремать на больничных койках. Пока Снарт не подавал признаков пробуждения, но Кейтлин была готова явиться при первой необходимости, если Снарт придет в себя.

Барри остался со Снартом. Он давно сбросил костюм Флэша. Теперь в нем не было нужды. Когда они объединили силы, чтобы остановить Зума, Мик с Лизой увидели его лицо. Штаны и толстовка СТАР Лабс были мягкими и удобными, но Барри чувствовал себя некомфортно, будто это он выбрался из ледяного кокона.

Снарт выжил. Но легко мог оказаться еще одной случайной жертвой, еще одним человеком, потерянным в битвах Флэша. От этого было больно, гораздо больнее, чем когда они потеряли Эдди, когда потеряли Ронни. Барри привык к боли, привык винить себя за то, что был слишком медленным, чтобы быть героем, которым его считали.

И снова человеком, который спас Централ-Сити, оказался кто-то другой.

Барри сел на стул рядом с кроватью Снарта, и на его глазах опять навернулись слезы. Писк мониторов был единственным звуком в темной комнате, которую освещал приглушенный свет одной лампы. Он шмыгнул и придвинулся ближе, дрожащей рукой скользнул под одеяло, покрывавшее Снарта, и прикоснулся к его лодыжке, голой и холодной. Кейтлин посоветовала не делать ничего из того, что обычно делают, чтобы согреть жертву гипотермии, если только его жизненные показатели не изменятся. Она опасалась, что тепло принесет больше вреда, чем пользы, раз теперь Снарт стал мета-человеком.

— Это моя вина. Потому что я уговаривал тебя, а ты послушал. Из-за меня Зум появился здесь, а я не смог справиться с ним сам. Если бы ты правда... умер сегодня, Снарт... я просто хотел большего для тебя, чтобы ты увидел, каким человеком можешь быть... — Барри повесил голову, и слезы свободно потекли из глаз, размывая картинку, так что ему пришлось крепко зажмуриться. — Просто очнись... прошу, очнись... чтобы я мог хоть раз доказать тебе... что я был прав насчет тебя.

Он усмехнулся сквозь слезы, поднял взгляд на красивое точеное лицо мужчины, словно бы высеченное изо льда. Но он был теплым, Барри знал, и заботливым, очень заботливым, даже если это относилось лишь к нескольким людям, которым он готов был все отдать, чтобы наконец-то получить шанс сделать что-то хорошее.

Барри осторожно сжал лодыжку Снарта, ощутив, как тот же холодок дрожью прошел сквозь него...

Дернувшись, Снарт подскочил на кровати и судорожно втянул в себя воздух, дрожа и дико оглядываясь вокруг, и рухнул обратно, выгнув спину от боли; трубки слишком сильно мешали ему сесть полностью.

— Снарт! — вскочив на ноги, прошипел Барри, не смея нарушить тишину, повысив голос. — Все хорошо! Ты в порядке! Я приведу Кейтлин! — он было дернулся к выходу из комнаты, но рука Снарта оказалась быстрее, чем рефлексы Барри.

Еще одна судорога прошла по руке Барри от прикосновения пальцев Снарта к запястью.

— Нет... — прокаркал Снарт; даже его голос напоминал ломающийся лед, хриплый от слишком долгого молчания. — Пожалуйста... — снова попытался он, потянувшись к нему левой рукой, пока Барри не схватился за нее. Снарт вздохнул, как будто это легкое касание принесло самое большое облегчение, какое только можно было представить.

Но тут его руки начали покрываться льдом, вместе с руками Барри, вплоть до локтя. Барри сжался. Это ощущение, в отличие от нормальной, хоть и холодной кожи Снарта, приносило боль, как от выстрела из криопушки.

Распахнув глаза, Снарт открыл рот, словно собирался закричать.

— Успокойся, — сжав зубы, выдавил Барри через боль.

Снарт уставился на покрывшую их ледяную корку. Дернул к себе и наполовину затащил Барри на кровать, поскольку они сцепились руками, и умудрился отсоединить капельницу и датчик кардиомонитора от прибора. Его жизненные показатели скакнули так, что могли встревожить Кейтлин в соседней комнате. Снова воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжелым дыханием Снарта, когда он вновь потянул Барри на себя.

— Снарт, — умоляюще произнес Барри, поймав его взгляд. — Это ты. Ты можешь это контролировать. Все в порядке. Просто... дыши. — Он никогда не видел его таким слабым и напуганным. Такой, с распахнутыми глазами и беззащитным выражением на лице, он казался на десять лет моложе.

Сосредоточившись на глазах Снарта, Барри поразился тому, как они засияли гипнотическим синим, когда он получил свою силу. Самоуверенность Снарта, к которой привык Барри, вновь проявилась на его лице, и лед медленно начал отступать, и боль, которую Барри чувствовал от холода, отступала вместе с ним.

Когда остались лишь голые руки Снарта, одной он держал его за запястье, второй вцепился в ладонь, переплетя пальцы. Барри не мог отрицать, что прикосновение Снарта к голой коже было самым упоительным ощущением, которое он когда-либо чувствовал.

Прошло мгновение, и Снарт начал дрожать. Барри попытался убрать руки, чтобы снова накрыть Снарта одеялом.

— Нет... — Снарт прильнул к нему, застонав и сильнее вцепившись в Барри.

— Ты мерзнешь, да? Я просто пытаюсь помочь тебе согреться. Я могу принести еще одеял...

— Я его... едва чувствую, — зубы Снарта застучали, когда он указал на тонкое одеяло, обернутое вокруг талии и ног. — Но ты... — его глаза снова засветились, когда он посмотрел в лицо Барри, а потом на их сцепленные руки, — твоя... кожа...

Низкий, рокочущий голос Снарта, вместе с ощущением покалывания в соприкасающихся руках — как определил Барри, в результате взаимодействия силы Снарта с его собственной, молчаливо сообщающиеся через силу скорости, — заставили его вздрогнуть всем телом, и не потому, что ему было холодно. Прикосновение Снарта не казалось холодным, а скорее... бодрящим.

Барри уже склонился над кроватью, и его от Снарта отделял едва ли фут. Снарт медленно перевел глаза и встретился взглядом с Барри. Он отпустил запястье Барри и одним плавным движением переместил руку ему на затылок.

Барри напрягся, размышляя, не собирается ли Снарт на самом деле... поцеловать его... но почувствовал, как его тянут вниз, и прижался щекой к груди Снарта. Почувствовав еще одну точку соприкосновения, Снарт застонал.

— Убери это... от меня, — сказал Снарт, вцепившись в датчики кардиомонитора, которые все еще била на нем, так что они оказались перед лицом Барри. — Нужно... еще.

— Э-э-э... хорошо... хорошо, — сказал Барри, на автопилоте подняв голову, чтобы выполнить просьбу Снарта. Это было непросто, потому что Снарт сразу же дотянулся рукой до его лица и прижал ладонь к щеке, отчаянно ища контакта.

Барри отцепил датчики кардиомонитора от кожи Снарта вместе с капельницей. Они кучей свалились на пол, так как были уже отсоединены от приборов. Надо было позвать Кейтлин, он знал, что надо было ее позвать, но взгляд Снарта, умоляющий, сияющий, пригвоздил его к месту.

Барри не знал, что делать теперь, когда мешавшие трубки исчезли. Вскарабкаться на кровать? Тепло тела часто являлось самым лучшим способом помочь при гипотермии, если именно от этого страдал Снарт, но Снарт среагировал первым.

Холодные руки забрались Барри под рубашку, заставив его резко втянуть воздух от неожиданно приятного ощущения, обернулись вокруг талии и потянули вниз. В этот раз он прижался лицом к плечу Снарта, пока тот держал его в объятиях.

— Прошу... мне... так хорошо... — произнес Снарт сквозь болезненные выдохи, хотя, кажется, чем больше он касался Барри, тем больше он расслаблялся, даже если его невнятная речь показывала, что он был не совсем в себе.

— Хорошо... черт, ладно, — ответил Барри, осторожно забравшись на кровать, которая была рассчитана только на одного человека, но Снарт подвинулся, притягивая его ближе, когда Барри устроился рядом с ним поверх одеяла.

Снарт раздраженно заворчал, вцепившись в рубашку Барри. Барри понял и чуть отодвинулся, чтобы снять ее и бросить на пол. Снарт сразу же крепко обвил его руками и вздохнул, когда наконец прижал Барри к своей груди, кожа к коже.

— Еще... — простонал он, руками спускаясь вниз, к спортивным штанам Барри.

Жар бросился в лицо Барри, а Снарт снова застонал, будто почувствовав поток горячей крови, струившийся сквозь него. — Снарт, стой...

— Пожалуйста, — он настойчиво вцепился в пояс штанов, пытаясь стянуть их, спихнуть одеяло со своих собственных бедер. — ...нужно ...твоя ...кожа...

По телу Барри прошла дрожь. Если Барри оказался прав, что все дело в силе скорости, и именно из-за нее холод не беспокоит Снарта, и ему становится лучше, когда он касается кожи Барри, тогда ничто другое не могло заменить этого. Одеяла или теплой ванны будет недостаточно.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, помогая Снарту спустить свои штаны, позволив ему отпихнуть одеяло, а потом... черт.

Снарт тяжело навалился на обнаженные бедра Барри. Барри все еще был в белье, штаны спутывали лодыжки, но Снарт был обнажен. Казалось, он не чувствовал никакого смущения, когда так же нетерпеливо обвил его ногами, прижал к груди. Они полностью соприкасались телами, и единственной преградой между ними были шорты Барри. Потом Снарт вжался в него и начал их стаскивать.

Барри не стал противиться. У него не было сил спорить. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме укола смущения, когда Снарт стянул белье с его бедер, подцепил ступней за пояс, чтобы полностью стянуть их.

Он распластался по Барри всем телом, обвил руками талию и уткнулся головой в подбородок. Барри понимал: то, как они соприкасались ниже талии, было слишком интимно, опасно, неправильно, учитывая состояние Снарта, но обнаружил, что и сам получает удовольствие от близкого контакта с другим человеком. То, чего ему не хватало, в чем он нуждался и не получал. То, что являлось ему лишь в неясных фантазиях о Снарте, в его самых тайных и сокровенных мечтах.

Они лежали, и только их дыхание нарушало тишину. Барри чувствовал, как сердцебиение Снарта замедлилось до нормального. Ощущение прохлады не ушло, но казалось другим. Успокаивающим. Разделенным с Барри.

Барри уловил точный момент, когда Снарт пришел в себя: его дыхание замерло и он весь напрягся, словно собираясь отпрянуть, но потом передумал и снова расслабился, ощущая тепло тела Барри.

— Тебе лучше? — мягко спросил Барри.

Снарт сдвинулся, уткнувшись Барри в ключицу, словно пряча лицо.

— Мне казалось, что я... окаменею и рассыплюсь. Ты вернул меня в норму.

Барри моргнул, глядя на макушку Снарта.

— Ты имеешь в виду... сейчас или... в клетке?

Снарт кивнул.

— Тогда. Сейчас. — Сказал он, не вдаваясь в подробности, но Барри понял, что произошло.

Барри прикоснулся к Снарту рукой без перчатки... и это спасло его.

Нет. Он оттолкнул эту мысль, крепче прижав Снарта к себе, пытаясь согреть его, дать ощущение комфорта и спокойствия.

— Это была сила скорости. У Зума она тоже была. Другая, но... что бы ни случилось, когда твоя пушка взорвалась и уничтожила Зума, моя связь с силой скорости вернула тебя.

— Сила скорости... — приглушенно произнес Снарт, уткнувшись в кожу Барри. — Какой милый способ сказать, что это был ты, Скарлет.

Барри усмехнулся.

— Ну как скажешь, Снарт.

— Я так и говорю. Герои обычно спасают людей.

— Да? Ну, я соглашусь с этим, если ты признаешь, что сегодня героем был ты.

Снарт неуверенно усмехнулся, вздрогнув, и все же казалось, что ему уже лучше. Барри улавливал это в вибрации силы между ними. Это напомнило ему о трепете, который он ощущал, когда бежал. О силе скорости, струящейся по венам, только теперь шедшей из внешнего источника, от Снарта. Исходившая от него прохлада по контрасту с теплом тела Барри лишь усиливала это чувство.

Барри вздрогнул вслед за Снартом, почувствовав всплеск удовольствия от соприкосновения с кожей Снарта. И хотя они не разрывали контакт, ощущение не угасало. Оно мало-помалу росло, так что Барри не сразу заметил это. Дыхание Барри перехватило, когда он наконец ощутил это, — первобытное желание, зародившееся где-то внутри.

— Ох... — промямлил Барри, пытаясь как-то отвлечься, когда его тело начало реагировать на близость Снарта — его прикосновение, его кожу, его силу. На него. Боже, просто на него. — Мы, э... полярные противоположности. Скорость и холод. Лед и молния. Как противоположные полюса магнита, мы уравновешиваем друг друга.

— Как полюса магнита... — тихо фыркнув, повторил Снарт и прижался теснее. И как ему это удалось, когда они уже полностью соприкасались? — То есть либо я замерзну... или мы останемся так навсегда?

Барри расслабился, когда Снарт начал его поддразнивать.

— Лишь пока ты не поймешь, как контролировать себя. Ты научишься, — по крайней мере, Барри надеялся на это. Он полагал, что мета-люди всегда в той или иной степени могут управлять своей силой, но универсального набора правил не было, — сам Барри доказал это. И в этот раз дело было не в ускорителе частиц.

Снарт крепче обнял Барри за талию и снова вздрогнул.

— Но я еще не научился.

— Это нормально, — сказал Барри. Все так и будет. Каким-то образом все наладится. Даже если ему придется поддерживать контакт со Снартом, пока они что-нибудь не придумают.

Но это ощущение от их соприкосновения - волна чистого удовольствия - все не спадала. Барри хотелось потереться о Снарта, так что пришлось прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать. Он начал возбуждаться от такой близости, чувствуя себя испорченным и грязным оттого, что завелся, в то время как Снарт нуждался в его помощи.

То, как Снарт двигал ногами, обвивая ноги Барри, так что их голени осторожно терлись друг о друга, казалось, говорило о том, что Снарт был совсем не против, если заметил. Он время от времени напрягался, словно неожиданно вспоминая, кого обнимает, что они оба обнажены. Но вместо того чтобы отстраниться, снова прижимался к Барри, утопая в облегчении от прикосновений.

— Я обычно не... делаю ничего такого, — произнес Снарт странно неуверенным, тихим голосом.

Барри словно очнулся, размышляя над этим признанием. Снарт редко к кому-либо прикасался. Даже к Лизе. Казалось, он всегда держит дистанцию. Зная историю его детства, это было неудивительно. Барри стало грустно оттого что этот мужчина, возможно, никогда не знал настоящей близости с другим человеком. У него просто не было шанса. Он никогда не верил, что безопасно или правильно открыться кому-то. Просто быть с кем-нибудь без любых барьеров. Хотя если быть честным, возможно, Барри в этом не сильно от него отличался.

Не то чтобы Барри имел право рассуждать о близости, о чем-то частном и личном сейчас, когда у него вставало, и он возбуждался тем больше, чем дольше они соприкасались.

Он попробовал разрядить обстановку:

— Что, не тискаешь своих врагов голыми на больничной кровати?

Снарт хмыкнул.

— Именно.

— Ты спас город, Снарт, и сегодня ты вполне можешь... позволить себе немного странностей.

— Странностей? Так вот что тыкается мне в бедро?

Барри побледнел.

— Э... эмм, я... э...

— Расслабься, Барри, я просто пытаюсь тебя немного раздразнить. Хотя, похоже, ты и сам неплохо справился.

Барри издал задушенный смешок, совершенно смущенный и вместе с тем успокоенный тем, как Снарт над ним подшутил.

— Ты ужасен, ты в курсе?

— Мне говорили. Но быть плохим не так уж плохо. — Он лишь немного сдвинулся и...

— Черт, — выпалил Барри, когда его вставший член соприкоснулся с членом Снарта, который был так же напряжен, как и его собственный; и как он это пропустил?

— Если я был героем, Флэш... может, сегодня твой черед быть плохим, — Снарт в первый раз поднял подбородок и усмехнулся. Его синие глаза снова завораживающе сияли, так что Барри не мог оторвать взгляда. Он снова двинул бедрами, намеренно притираясь.

Барри застонал. Обычно такое легкое прикосновение не вызывало настолько сильную реакцию, но острое ощущение от соприкосновения льда и тепла между ними постоянно росло, словно все нервные окончания на коже Барри одновременно ожили.

— Черт, — сдавленно выдохнул Снарт в губы Барри, — даже просто лежа с тобой вот так, малыш... мне кажется, я мог бы кончить от одного прикосновения.

Барри изумленно посмотрел на него. Дело было не в нем. Эта связь, эти ощущения работали в обе стороны.

— Ох, вот черт, — застонал он, не удержавшись, и вжался в Снарта в ответ.

Они полностью соприкасались телами, вставшими членами, слегка двигаясь, а потом начав притираться... тереться о друг друга в синхронном ритме, отчего Барри задрожал так, что начал вибрировать.

— Сделай так еще раз, — застонал Снарт.

— О боже... нам не стоит этого делать, — выдохнул Барри, едва ощущая под собой кровать, сосредоточенный на теле Снарта, его чудесно прохладной коже.

— Почему нет? — отозвался Снарт, почти касаясь губами его губ, так близко они были, вбиваясь быстрее, двигая бедрами, притираясь влажными от выступившей смазки членами.

— С—Снарт...

— Неужели я не заслужил... хоть чего-то хорошего... за спасение города? Ну, только если ты на самом деле не хочешь, — прошептал он на ухо Барри искушающим тоном, даже в то время, когда открывал ему лазейку на свободу.

— Желание... никогда не было проблемой.

— Тогда в чем же дело?

В уме пронеслась дюжина доводов, ни один из которых больше не имел веса.

Потому что они были врагами. Но теперь это не так.

Потому что Снарт вредил людям. Но теперь больше этого не делал.

Потому что Барри не мог больше позволить, чтобы любимый человек оказался в опасности. Но Снарт и так в ней оказался, по собственному выбору, из-за того, кем он был и как он жил.

Все остальным причины казались беспочвенными, на них можно было просто не обращать внимания, так что никаких аргументов не осталось.

Когда Барри было подумал, что ощущение от соприкосновения не может стать сильнее, оно все росло... и росло. Глаза Снарта сверкали синим, в то время как, Барри знал, его глаза начали сверкать желтым.

— Ты удивительный, — сказал Снарт, не прекращая двигать бедрами, убрал одну руку с талии Барри и переместил ее на шею, проведя большим пальцем под подбородком.

— Ты прекрасен, — выдохнул Барри, вибрируя, размываясь на постели под Снартом, в то время как они не прекращали двигаться в унисон, настолько захваченные ощущениями, что начали задыхаться, не в силах больше произнести ни слова.

Барри с трепетом наблюдал, как тонкий слой льда начинает покрывать лицо Снарта, потом грудь и руки, и там, где он мог чувствовать, его ноги. В этот раз ледяная корка, рожденная в симбиозе, не причиняла Барри боли. Она взаимодействовала со вспышками молний, которые начали возникать вокруг его вибрирующего тела.

От всех мест, где они соприкасались, начал подниматься пар. Барри не чувствовал ни избыточного жара, ни энергии; в него словно влили новые силы. Так бывало только тогда, когда он достигал максимальной своей скорости, выкладывался по полной, на пределе сил.

— Барри... — вырвалось у Снарта, и даже это прозвучало для ушей Барри как порыв зимнего ветра, прекрасным мягким эхом.

Соприкосновения их бедер не могли сравниться со связью, возникшей из соприкосновения между телами, руками и ногами, и наконец...

Их рты встретились в столкновении элементов, словно стихийное бедствие, вошедшее в полную силу, готовое снести этот мир и дать начало новому. Даже язык Снарта был холодным, его губы, а Барри сверкал и вибрировал под ним, зная, что можно не беспокоиться о том, что это будет чересчур или слишком странно, потому что они вместе чувствовали это в столкновении своих сил.

Барри целовался со Снартом так, как никогда ни с кем не целовался, размываясь от силы скорости, соприкасаясь каждым дюймом обнаженного тела, чувствуя, как растет внутри напряжение во время поцелуя, цепляясь за него, крепче сжимая ногами, и тела их двигались, извиваясь, словно в танце, пока...

Барри захлебнулся воздухом, кончая, искры и вибрация разом ушли, сметенные волной удовольствия, которая прокатилась по нему и разошлась по комнате, смешиваясь с волной голубого холода от Снарта, когда тот кончил следом за Барри; это было похоже на молнию в снежной буре. Единственная лампочка, все еще горевшая в палате, взорвалась, оставив их в темноте.

Барри сделал глубокий вдох, словно вынырнув из-под воды, приходя в себя после того, что только что произошло. Последняя вспышка желтого на руке Барри осветила их со Снартом тела. Потом снова наступила темнота. Тело Снарта было прохладным, но не холодным, и его больше не покрывала ледяная корка.

Постепенно начало подключаться аварийное освещение; моргнув, включилась лампа, слабо осветив комнату бледно-голубым светом.

— Это мы сделали? — прошептал Барри, словно боясь нарушить тишину, но вынужденный сделать это, чтобы увериться, что все вокруг настоящее, а не пригрезилось ему во сне.

— Кажется, да... — устало и удовлетворенно выдохнул Снарт. — Наша сексуальная жизнь может стать источником электрических аварий, Скарлет. Поразительно.

Барри рассмеялся, думая, не привиделось ли ему. Он чувствовал себя как... он не знал, как. Самым близким было краткое ощущение полного опьянения от того концентрата, что создали Циско и Кейтлин. Это была эйфория, ничем не омраченная, теперь когда Зума больше не было.

Они несколько мгновений лежали в тихом блаженстве.

— Теперь я обрел баланс, — наконец сказал Снарт.

Барри снова усмехнулся.

— А я весь липкий, — сказал он. Он попытался выскользнуть из объятий Снарта, но тот сжал его сильнее, словно рефлекторно.

Одной рукой Барри дотронулся до головы Снарта, мягко коснувшись, ведя пальцами по коротко стриженным волосам.

— Эй... сможешь продержаться без контакта со мной достаточно долго, чтобы я мог обтереть нас?

— Смотря сколько. Ты вернешься? — слова звучали напряженно, холодно, но за ними чувствовалось опасение.

— Сразу же, — сказал Барри. — Обещаю. Я, знаешь ли, довольно быстро двигаюсь.

Снарт усмехнулся Барри в шею.

— Хорошо.

Когда волна ощущений между ними улеглась, и даже самые острые из них отступили, Барри понял, что Снарт боялся возвращения холода, который объял его, когда он очнулся. Барри медленно высвободился из объятий Снарта, и только когда уверился, что потревожит его как можно меньше, выбрался из постели и метнулся на флэш-скорости, нашел полотенце, чтобы обтереть их, аккуратно сложил брошенную в кучу одежду на одном из столов, и вернулся в кровать, укрыв их одеялом.

Он устроился рядом со Снартом, не наваливаясь сверху, но все равно прижался поближе, обняв его руками и ногами. Снарт вздохнул с едва сдерживаемым облегчением от прикосновения, но когда он посмотрел на Барри, в залитой голубым светом комнате, его глаза больше не светились.

— Уже не так плохо, — сказал Снарт. — Даже когда ты отлучился. Может, ты вылечил меня.

— То есть оргазм тебя вылечил? — Барри не смог удержаться, чтобы не подразнить.

— Это был исключительный оргазм. Общий на двоих. Мне кажется, этот момент с балансом важен.

— Да, баланс может быть... приятным.

— Ммм, — промычал Снарт, его руки были зажаты между их телами, но кажется, он не возражал, прижав ладони к ключице Барри. — Это всегда нравилось мне в тебе, Барри.

— Правда? — отозвался Барри с задумчивой улыбкой. — И... давно ли все это продолжается?

Выражение лица Снарта смягчилось, в кои-то веки оно не было ни лукавым, ни хитрым.

— Некоторое время.

Барри сглотнул. Он всегда думал, что интерес был односторонним, принимая их болтовню без лишнего волнения, а не как флирт, за что иногда дразнил его Циско. Но Барри всегда с трудом улавливал, когда кто-то хотел его, потому что слишком часто западал на тех, кто не испытывал к нему интереса.

— Дело в костюме, да? — сказал Барри, криво улыбнувшись, чтобы разбить напряжение.

Синие Снарта снова заблестели.

— Не-а... задница твоя в нем смотрится потрясающе, а вот красивого лица не видно.

— Красивого? Думаю, из нас двоих этот приз принадлежит тебе.

— Правда?

— Да. Но ты мне нравишься не поэтому.

— И почему же непокорному герою понравился старый преступник вроде меня?

Они снова болтали, как обычно, но в этот раз Барри хотел ответить честно.

— Потому что, — начал он, подняв руку, которая дрожала сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы, когда он провел большим пальцем по скуле Снарта, — ты делаешь меня лучше.

Усмешка исчезла с лица Снарта, вновь сделав его ровным и бесстрастным, но на мгновение проблеск силы мелькнул в его глазах, выдав, как он был удивлен, как... тронут словами Барри. А может, глаза блеснули из-за собиравшейся в них влаги, но было ли это проявлением эмоций или мета-силы, или того и другого, Барри понял, что Снарт хотел сказать... «и ты меня».

И ты меня.

Он этого не сказал. Но, может быть, пока этого было достаточно.

***

Они спали, крепко обнявшись, на узкой больничной кровати. Барри пытался не заснуть совсем, чтобы когда Кейтлин или кто-то еще проснется, он смог все объяснить. Но то, что между ними произошло, хоть и бодрило, также значило, что и Барри, и Снарт спали крепко, — а Барри так спокойно не спал уже несколько недель.

Он проснулся только когда Кейлин потрясла его за плечо, а Джей стоял над ними с другой стороны кровати. По крайней мере, народ в комнате отдыха еще не проснулся. Циско и Лиза мимо такого точно бы не прошли.

Они разбудили Снарта до того, как Барри сделал попытку выбраться из его объятий и проверить, сможет ли он обойтись без контакта с Барри. Страх, который чувствовал Снарт, был не столь очевиден окружающим, но Барри знал, что он никуда не делся.  
Когда они разделились, Барри с флэш-скоростью натянул белье, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыться, но все равно был готов нырнуть обратно в постель, если это будет нужно Снарту. Тот понемногу расслаблялся, не вскрикивая от боли даже спустя несколько минут.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он. — Я себя чувствую почти... нормально. — В словах должно было прозвучать облегчение, а не явное разочарование.

Может, Барри это почудилось, потому что он сам его чувствовал, полагая, что если Снарт в нем больше не нуждается, то больше не захочет его. Снарт всегда говорил, что он именно такой человек, — который использует других ради своей выгоды. Это имело смысл. Но Барри упрямо цеплялся за надежду, что то, что они разделили прошлой ночью, произошло не только из-за необходимости, но потому, что это вырвавшееся признание — «и ты меня» — было искренним.

Барри оделся. Снарту тоже выдали чистую смену одежды, которую Мик и Сара принесли с корабля Рипа. Остальные просыпались по очереди. Сначала Лиза, которая практически перелетела через командный центр к своему брату, когда увидела, что он сидит одетый, вполне бодрый и здоровый. Он принял ее объятия с легким беспокойством, но хотя она вздрогнула, когда они обнялись, поклялась, что от его кожи исходил лишь легкий холодок.

Барри не заметил этого, когда они все еще лежали вместе в кровати, не так, как это ощущали другие. Снарт вызывал у него ощущение — он почти рассмеялся от этой мысли, но — прохладной стороны подушки, когда переворачиваешь ее ночью. Чувство комфорта. Все остальные, в основном, вздрагивали, если касались его кожи слишком долго.

Барри нахмурился, размышляя о том, что это весьма грустно. Но Снарта это, казалось, не заботило. Барри напомнил себе, что Снарт никогда не любил, когда его трогают. И вероятно, вовсе не возражал, что теперь у людей есть причина избегать соприкосновения с его кожей, потому что так и так старался его избегать.

Температура его тела была низкой, но остальные жизненные показатели в норме. Кейтлин никогда не видела, чтобы кровь работала так. Он точно стал мета-человеком. В нем были следы силы скорости, сходной, и вместе с тем отличной от той, что текла в Барри.

Когда Барри и Снарт объяснили, что произошло прошлой ночью, умолчав о том, как все обернулось, — хотя Кейтлин и Джей понимающе переглянулись, потому что именно они обнаружили их утром, — Кейтлин настояла, что должна снять показатели, когда Барри и Снарт касались друг друга.

Барри не мог решить, чьи поддразнивания хуже — Циско или Мика — пока ни со Снартом 15 минут сидели на больничной койке, держась за руки, а Кетлин заново снимала все жизненные показатели Снарта. Результаты подтвердили все, о чем Барри и так уже догадывался. При контакте с Барри, температура тела Снарта выравнивалась. А сила скорости внутри него была... активна.

— Я не могу объяснить этого, Барри, но для тебя он тоже самое, как... как частицы вещества с противоположным зарядом, притягивающиеся друг к другу.

— Словно магнит, — предположил Снарт, криво усмехнувшись Барри.

Лиза и Циско прыснули. Мик и Сара удивленно вскинули брови. Барри просто посмотрел на Снарта и улыбнулся.

Весь остальной день они проверяли, насколько хорошо чувствовал себя Снарт без контакта с Барри, что было вполне резонно. Они не могли постоянно касаться друг друга. Снарт должен жить своей жизнью, должен сам научиться управлять своей силой — по возможности. И пока казалось, у него даже получается.

Без контакта с Барри температура его тела всегда оставалась низкой. Именно в таком состоянии он теперь находился. Но его это, казалось, не беспокоило, словно было естественным. Как успел убедиться Барри, когда Снарт очнулся в первый раз, он мог покрыть себя и все вокруг слоем льда, тонким или толстым, как при выстреле из криопушки. Еще он мог излучать холод, выстреливая им из ладоней, словно кинжалами, или создавать поле холода, от которого температура в комнате упала настолько, что Циско начал стучать зубами, и попросил Снарта прекратить.

Нужно было провести еще несколько тестов, чтобы проверить передел его возможностей, но сейчас он уже уловил, что может делать и чего не может, как вызывать свои способности и как легко их подавлять.

В конце концов, им пришлось разделиться. Зума больше не было. У Снарта с командой Рипа были дела. У Барри — работа и необходимость разделаться с бардаком после поражения Зума. Им все еще нужно было закрыть бреши, хотя они намеревались оставить одну в подвале открытой, пока Джей не решит, что будет делать, и на случай, если Гарри вернется.

Барри и Снарт так толком и не поговорили о том, что было между ними той ночью, и не рассказали деталей никому, кроме Кетлин. Барри было достаточно, что Снарт, прежде чем уйти с Миком и Сарой, повернулся к нему и сказал:

— Скоро увидимся, малыш.

Сейчас большего Барри и просить не мог.

Посреди ночи, когда Барри спал дома после странного, замороченного вечера, отмеченного вполне обычным хаосом, его разбудил звонок.

— Мгмм? — сонно ответил Барри.

— Б—Барри... — голос Снарта на другом конце дрожал.

Барри сразу же проснулся.

— Снарт? В чем дело?

Мало-помалу отсутствие Барри весь остаток дня начало сказываться на Снарте. Поначалу он не заметил. Потом боролся, когда это начало его беспокоить, и в итоге не смог игнорировать нужду, когда сильная боль разбудила его среди ночи.

Они не успели никуда отправиться на корабле Рипа. Снарт был в одной из своих тайных квартир вместе с Лизой, Миком и Сарой, расположившихся в разных комнатах. Он решил позвонить Барри, не тревожа никого из них, и Барри явился, по адресу, который дал ему Снарт, спустя несколько минут.

Все повторилось, как прошлой ночью. Одежда была сброшена. Снарт потянулся к Барри, нетерпеливо прижав его к себе, ища прикосновения. В этот раз кровать была больше, и они могли вытянуться, хотя все еще лежали в обнимку, переплетя руки и ноги. Когда облегчение затопило Снарта, начало накатывать удовольствие от их единения, простого соприкосновения, хотя пока они даже не двигались.

— Черт, — ругнулся Снарт, от злости слишком сильно сжимая Барри.

Подкатившая тошнота боролась с растущим внутри удовольствием. Снарт не хотел этого. Может, прошлой ночью и хотел, но не хотел нуждаться в этом, жалел, что Барри пришлось прийти сюда сейчас. От этого было больно, а Барри почувствовал горечь во рту, потому что не мог подавить то, что их связь с ним делала.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал Барри, изо всех сил стараясь не двигаться, желая, чтобы все закончилось, выровнялось без необходимости делать... это.

— Тебе жаль? — выпалил Снарт в ответ, и когда их взгляды встретились, его глаза ярко сияли. — Знаешь, ты вроде умный парень, но невероятно тупишь.

— Что?

— Барри... это не твоя вина. Я не злюсь на тебя. Я зол на то, что то, чего я хочу... я вынужден просить. Что то, чего я хотел долгое время, ты вынужден давать мне, или я сойду с ума. Я чувствую, будто... взорвусь, обезумею от холода, а у тебя даже никто не спросил, хочешь ли быть здесь. Я не хотел звонить, пытался справиться сам, но я...

— Снарт, — Барри придержал лицо Снарта, чтобы тот не отвел взгляд сияющих глаз от него, — ты не обязан справляться в одиночку, просто потому что думаешь, что я не хочу быть здесь. Паршиво, что, по крайней мере пока, мы не можем это контролировать. Что тебе это нужно, и мы не можем подумать о других способах. Но я правда этого хочу. И если ты тоже... то я тут не единственный туплю.

Барри поцеловал его, и это было не как прошлой ночью, когда они уже были на грани, рассыпая искры и покрывая все льдом. Именно так Барри всегда представлял поцелуи с тем самым, правильным, человеком, — жаркие, ненасытные, неважно, насколько крепко они сжимали друг друга в объятиях.

Они задыхались, от них шел пар, а Барри уже вибрировал, когда они наконец оторвались от друг друга. Барри заставил себя не двигаться достаточно долго, чтобы сказать Снарту еще кое-что.

— Мне неважно, что я нужен тебе так же сильно, как ты хочешь меня, пока ты действительно меня хочешь. С моей стороны это не жалость. Не обязанность. Я тоже хочу тебя, Снарт. И хотел бы, даже если это не было бы настолько потрясающе.

— Лен.

— Что?

— Мы лежим голые в постели во второй раз, малыш, и тебе нужно привыкнуть называть меня по имени.

Барри рассмеялся против воли, несмотря на начавшую снова расти между ними вибрацию силы. Он не мог заставить себя прекратить вибрировать, и его голос слышался с эхом.

— Не Леонард... или Ленни?

— Может, Ленни. Если будешь хорошо себя вести.

— Думаю, с этим я справлюсь.

Вся скованность исчезла под натиском их признаний, сменившись игривостью, которая всегда заставляла Барри с нетерпением ждать встречи с Капитаном Холодом, даже когда они были в основном не в ладах. Сейчас, когда их тела начали двигаться в унисон, Барри просунул руку между ними, чтобы коснуться Снарта — Лена — напрямую.

Напряжение нарастало, как и в прошлый раз: по коже Барри начали пробегать молнии, Лен покрылся корочкой льда, но в этот раз, когда в момент одновременного оргазма от них разошлась волна, все лампы были выключены, и ни одна не разбилась.

После они лежали, чувствуя удовлетворение, которое никогда еще не испытывали в своей жизни. Сможет быть, завтра Лен сможет продержаться дольше, прежде чем ему понадобится Барри, чтобы повторить это. Может, с каждым днем он будет становиться сильнее, лучше контролировать притяжение к Барри, с которым сейчас они были как разные полюса магнита, которые почти невозможно разделить. А может быть, с этого дня он будет нуждаться в Барри каждую ночь, всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Барри не был против любого из вариантов. Он знал, что даже если настанет день, когда Снарт больше не будет нуждаться в его прикосновении, чтобы сохранить рассудок и здоровье, притяжение между ними и... проблеск чего-то большего, что они могли бы создать... останется. Барри хотелось, чтобы он остался, хотя его старые страхи и шептали ему о том, что однажды он может потерять это.

— Ты тоже делаешь меня лучше, малыш. Ты сделал меня таким. Ты. Не Зум. И я имею в виду не силы, или эту тягу к тебе, как будто... как будто мне всегда тебя мало. Ты сделал меня тем, кому снова кто-то нужен. Заставил меня хотеть большего. Заставил поверить... что я тоже могу побыть героем, хотя бы раз.

— Потому что ты и есть герой, — ответил Барри, чувствуя, как его страхи уходят от слов Лена. Барри снова поцеловал его, не смог удержаться, и даже несмотря на уже потраченную энергию, и на то, что глаза Лена снова обрели свой обычный синий цвет, ощущения от этого поцелуя не шли в сравнение ни с каким другим в его жизни.

— Что до остального, всего этого, — он взял Лена за руку и переплел их пальцы, медленно, крепко: напряжение между ними никуда не делось, даже после разрядки, — мы со всем разберемся.

Барри никогда не видел, чтобы Лен выглядел таким молодым, расслабленным, свободным ото всех масок и личин, которые носил, пусть обычно он прятал лицо лишь за парой очков и капюшоном.

Их пульс пришел в норму. Энергии успокоились. Барри конец-то вытер их, быстро и аккуратно, и вернулся в постель. Снарт рассмеялся, когда Барри, в основном в шутку, сказал, что не обязан оставаться, если Лен не хочет этого.

— Не смей никуда уходить, Скарлет. Теперь тебе следует знать, что даже если я нуждаюсь в ком-то... противоположная сторона тоже остается в выигрыше.

Барри ухмыльнулся, положив голову Снарту на плечо.

— То есть, ты говоришь, что я выиграл? Потому что если говорить глобально о противостоянии Флэша и Холода, думаю, ты только что признал, что я выиграл.

— Молчи, Барри. Спи.

— Хорошо. Но Лен?

— Хм?

— Я же говорил, что в тебе есть добро.

Лен вздохнул, но скорее удовлетворенно, чем раздраженно.

— Пока, Барри, можно сказать, что я работаю над этим.


End file.
